1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter and a cable organizing device, and, more particularly, to an adapter and a cable organizing device utilizing grooves to store cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices require adapters to convert voltages and currents. The adapter usually has cables several feet in length. One end of the cable is plugged into a power socket, and the other end is connected to the electronic device.
However, in order to allow greater distance between the adapter and the power socket to which it is connected, the cable is usually quite long, and the extra length of cable might cause inconvenience. In prior art technology, some wrapping strips are provided for collecting the extra length of cable, but that solution is not ideal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adapter capable of storing and positioning cables, and having a cable organizing device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.